Young Girl
by xMyBlackParade
Summary: Edward Cullen, el renombrado profesor de música y valores del instituto de Forks, se juró a sí mismo jamás caer en las trampas amorosas que le tendían sus alumnas… hasta que conoció a Bella. ¿La diferencia? El enamorado fue él.
1. EPoV Aceptando

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer._

**Edward Cullen, el renombrado profesor de música y valores del instituto de Forks, se juró a sí mismo jamás caer en las trampas amorosas que le tendían sus alumnas… hasta que conoció a Bella. ¿La diferencia? El primer enamorado fue él.**

**Y**oung **G**irl

**E**dward POV

-Es que yo no firmé para esto, Sr. Webber –intentaba convencer, sin éxito, al anciano director sentado frente a mí-. Ya tengo que impartir clases en las tres plantas; secundaria, preparatoria y universidad. ¿No cree…?

Él me veía con sus penetrantes ojos azules a través de los vidrios de sus gafas circulares, sin decir nada, antes de interrumpirme.

-Sr. Cullen, deje de poner excusas inútiles –me dijo después de unos momentos de silencio-, ¿Acaso es demasiado el reto para usted? –entrecerró los ojos.

Eso me confundió.

-Pues claro que no, pero…

-Entonces no le veo el inconveniente –encogió sus delgados hombros y una sonrisa amable se dibujó en su rostro-. Yo sé que usted es una gran persona, es por ello que lo elegí para este puesto.

-Es que… -fruncí el ceño- ¿Tutor?

-Va más allá de un tutor. Ya le he explicado con detalle toda la situación.

-Sí… Pero, ¿los padres de esta chica, cómo dijo que se…?

-Rosalie Swan –me indicó. Oh, vale. La chica de la universidad. Pero, ¿Swan? Había algo familiar en ese apellido…

-Ella. ¿Están sus padres de acuerdo con todo esto?

-¡Edward! –Me sorprendió, y he de admitir, asustó un poco la repentina carcajada que soltó al pronunciar mi nombre- Los señores Swan no podrían estar más de acuerdo con esto. Al parecer casi no están en casa, así que les agrada la idea de que sus hijas…

-¿Hijas? Disculpe, creí que sólo me iba a hacer cargo de una…

-Es una expresión, señor. Les agrada la idea de que sus hijas se encuentren vigiladas por alguien… llamémosle "oficial".

-De acuerdo –suspiré. En verdad había estado meditando la posibilidad de renunciar, pero… Había algo en el trabajo que me decía que tenía que aceptar, aunque no sabía que era-. Pero, entonces… ¿Se supone que debo ir a su casa todos los días desde las seis de la mañana hasta las diez de la noche?

-Normalmente tendría que ser así, pero… Ya lo hablé con los señores Swan. Charlie ha sido generoso, y se ofreció a darte una habitación en su casa para que no tengas que trasladarte a diario.

-¿¡Qué!?... Sr. Webber, probablemente podría aguantar eso de vigilarla, pero ¿vivir ahí?

-¿Es demasiado?

-¡Pues sí que lo es!

-¿Por qué? –Volvió a atravesarme con la mirada- hasta donde yo sé, tú no tienes pareja, y no creo que tus padres se molesten por ello –enarcó una de sus blancas cejas.

_Touché._

_Esto no me puede estar pasando. Esto no me puede estar pasando. ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!_

Lo consideré. No había manera de discutir con este hombre. Además, sería una experiencia nueva, seguro que serviría para algo en mi currículum…

-De acuerdo –ahora el sorprendido fue él-. Acepto. ¿Cuándo empiezo?

Debió ver el trabajo que me estaba costando pronunciar esas palabras sin tirarme al impulso de inclinarme a sus pies y rogarle que no me dejara ir, así que no dudó ni un segundo al decir su respuesta.

-Mañana traeré al jefe Swan y a su esposa para que arreglen eso.

-De acuerdo.

Me dio varios anuncios más, pero no les presté suficiente atención. Cuando me despidió de su oficina, sólo pude atinar a asentir.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue? –Jasper me encontró a la salida de la oficina. Lo primero que noté fue que, al parecer, había despeinado su rubio cabello más de lo habitual.

-Peor de lo que pensé –gemí frustrado.

-¿Qué, tan malo fue? –intervino Emmett.

-Horrible.

-¿Por qué, te despidió? –Los ojos de Jazz se agrandaron más de lo que yo creí posible.

-No. Acepté.

-¿El qué?

-El trabajo.

-¿Cuál trabajo? –Ambos se veían confundidos.

-¡El trabajo de tutor 24 horas que me ofrecieron la semana pasada! ¡Ahora tengo que mudarme a esa casa de esas personas que ni conozco para cuidar a esa su hija que tiene esos problemas en la escuela!

Silencio. Debieron notar lo alterado que estaba, en especial Jasper. Si por algo Jasper Hale era famoso, además de por su buen trabajo como profesor de filosofía, era por el hecho de que era un gran consejero. Algunos lo llamaban empatía y preparación, él simplemente lo llamaba "don". Era especialista en sentir lo que los demás estaban sintiendo.

-Lo siento, hermano –me dijo sinceramente una vez que me hube calmado.

-No te preocupes. Viviré –_supongo_, quise añadir, pero no quería comenzar siendo pesimista.

-Oh, espera –los ojos de Emmett brillaron-. A todo esto, ¿quién es la chica?

-¿Eh?

-La chica a la que cuidarás.

-Ah, sí. Espera –saqué de mi bolsillo un papel que el señor Webber me había entregado con su nombre-. Su nombre es… Rosalie Swan.

Casi se les cae la boca de tan abierta que la tenían.

-¿Qué? –pregunté confundido.

-Tío, ¿Rosalie Swan? Pobre de ti –me dijo Jasper.

-¿Pobre? ¡Te cagas de la suerte que tiene! –rebatió Emmett.

Jasper lo miró mal mientras Emmett brincaba emocionado.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? –pregunté.

-Es Rosalie. Yo le doy clases, está en primero semestre de universidad –mi amigo rubio frunció el ceño y se sacó las gafas de lectura-. Es bastante… Ah. Digamos que…

-Wow –Emmett hizo un movimiento con las cejas-. Es una diosa. Baila y canta genial, además de que es súper inteligente. Y es preciosa. ¡Jasper! No me digas que nunca has notado ese cuerpo que tiene…

-Emmett –regañé-. ¿No es acaso una alumna?

-Sí –se sonrojó-. Pero, bah –sonrió estúpidamente de nuevo-. Tan sólo tiene 3 años menos que yo. Y para el amor no hay edad…

-Claro –rodé los ojos y me hice el que lo consideraba, para después decirle-. Emmett, eso no está bien. Ella es una alumna, y tú un maestro. No deberías verla así, podrían escarmentarles a ambos.

-Bah, no te preocupes –su gesto fue de tristeza esta vez-. Ni siquiera está apuntada en mi clase.

-Uh. De acuerdo.

-Y… he escuchado que tiene una hermana –volvió a hablar Jasper-. Así que supongo que la verás también.

-¿No la conoces?

-Nop –puso gesto pensativo-. Hasta donde yo sé, ella es tres años menor que ella.

-¿Entonces… va en la preparatoria?

-Sí.

-Aww –habló Emmett-. Es una bebé. Me pregunto si estará igual de buena que su hermana…

Calló en cuanto se dio cuenta de la mirada asqueada que le dirigíamos Jasper y yo.

-Lo siento.

-Sí. Deberías.

-Pero en fin –Jasper, como siempre, intentaba evitar una posible pelea-. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Mañana veré a sus padres –torcí el gesto-. Pero ahora, ¿Qué horas son?

-Son las… once cuarenta. ¿Por qué? –me preguntó Emmett mirando aún su reloj.

-¡Dios! –exclamé.

-Creí que no creías en Dios –Emmett… siempre tan _maduro_.

-Es una expresión. Y claro que creo en Dios, sólo no creo en la iglesia.

-Da igual. ¿Por qué la "expresión"?

-Oh, sí, cierto. Tenía clase a esta hora… ¡En preparatoria! Jamás llegaré a tiempo.

-Hey, cruza la cancha de futbol rápido y pasa por el huerto de tercero. Llegarás más rápido.

-Gracias chicos. Los veo luego.

Salí pitando del edificio. Estaba en rectoría, y serían casi diez minutos caminando hasta llegar a preparatoria. Así que decidí tomar el atajo que me sugirieron, y me hice cinco minutos corriendo.

Llegué y saludé a los prefectos que estaban en la entrada. Me dirigí hacia las escaleras, donde estaban pegados en una tabla todos los horarios de todos los grupos. Busqué la hora y mi materia.

-Vamos… dónde están…

Hasta que lo encontré.

_**Instituto Regional de Forks  
Grupo: 2° "A". Tutor: Prof. Edward Cullen.  
… … 11:40: Formación Cívica y Ética. Salón asignado… …**_

-Genial –resoplé.

Pero fue sin sarcasmo. Era genial el hecho de que tuviera clase con mi grupo tutorado. Era el más sencillo de manejar, y era con el que mejor me llevaba si ignoraba las constantes propuestas indecorosas que recibía por la mayoría de las alumnas del curso.

Corrí escaleras arriba y caminé hasta llegar a la segunda puerta del pasillo derecho. En el letrero se leía "2°A" y desde dentro del salón se escuchaba un gran alboroto.

En cuanto entré, todos los que estaban dentro, al parecer hablando entre ellos y jugando en el salón, guardaron silencio y se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares.

-Buenos… días –saludé comprobando en el reloj que aún eran días y no tardes.

-Buenos días profesor –me saludaron a coro.

-Bien, ¿Cómo están hoy?

Todos susurraron un "Bien, gracias", excepto por algunos típicos graciosos que contestaron un "Mal" o un "¿Le importa?". En realidad, no me importaba. Sabía cómo eran estos chicos.

-Me alegro. Voy a pasar lista, así que guarden silencio.

Todos me obedecieron. En cuanto mi vista se posó en la hoja de asistencia improvisada que tenía entre mis manos, me golpeé internamente por ser tan estúpido. ¿Cómo pude olvidar la clase que tenía a esta hora sí en este grupo estaba _ella_?

Una voz en mi interior me dijo que no debí de haber juzgado tan duramente a Emmett unos minutos antes. Otra voz la calló, diciéndole a la primera que no era lo mismo.

_Y claro que no. Esta chica sólo es muy… especial para mí, por su forma de pensar. No la estoy desvistiendo con la mirada ni nada por el estilo._

-Mike… Jessica… Ángela… Ben… Tyler… -continué citando todos los nombres sin demostrar alguna expresión, mientras todos me contestaban con un tímido "aquí"; hasta que llegué a _su_ nombre-. Jacob… Bella –levanté la mirada hasta ubicarla en el salón.

Estaba, como siempre, muy linda. Se veía tan frágil, pero tan feliz. La encontré sentada en la última banca en la última fila, al lado de Jacob. El lugar más alejado de mí. Fruncí el ceño. ¿En verdad no soportaba estar cerca de mí? Me habían llegado rumores de que la incomodaba el hecho de que le pusiera excesiva atención en la clase. Tanto en la de música como en la de formación cívica y ética. Pero me encantaba escuchar sus pensamientos tan profundos para alguien de su edad, sus comentarios tan acertados…

_Concéntrate, Edward. No querrás ser un Emmett 2._

-¡Aquí! –al momento, acaparó toda mi atención su mano levantada en el aire, señalándome que estaba presente. Me dieron ganas de saltar al ver lo feliz que estaba. Cuando la conocí, rara vez hablaba y siempre se veía muy triste. Ahora ya sonreía, sus mejillas siempre estaban teñidas de un adorable rojo y las profundas ojeras alrededor de sus ojos habían desaparecido.

Me concentré en la escena que estaba viendo. Al parecer, estaba escribiendo algo con Jacob en una libreta, y él la estaba haciendo reír.

-Gracias, Bella –susurré y le sonreí. Ella me sonrió de vuelta, se ruborizó y volvió a lo suyo.

La clase pasó sin más. Les dije que realizaran una actividad que después comentamos en clase. Como siempre, me maravillé con el intenso escarlata que cubría las mejillas de Bella cuando le preguntaba algo y contestaba correctamente. _Adorable._

Cuando la clase terminó a las 12:30, me enteré de que ese día salían temprano; así que no me sorprendí más cuando la clase comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

-Recuerden la tarea para mañana –les recordé mientras yo guardaba mis cosas también-. A propósito de tarea… Fórmense con su libro. Se las firmaré. Deben tenerla firmada para poder salir.

Hubo un sonido de descontento general, pero todos se formaron y esperaron a que yo firmara sus libros. Cuando llegó el turno de Bella, noté que llevaba ya su mochila en su hombro. Le firmé la tarea y le sonreí. Me devolvió la sonrisa y la observé salir del salón, pero al contrario de lo que pensé, no bajó las escaleras junto con los demás alumnos.

-¿No ves si viene Jacob? –le preguntaba a cada alumno que salía del salón, obteniendo como respuesta una negativa.

No me agradó ver su ceño fruncido, así que intenté ayudarla.

-¡Jacob! –grité.

Él, que estaba al final de la fila, se acercó a mí, ganándose miradas enojadas de algunos de los que quedaban.

-Toma –le firmé la página abierta-. Puedes irte ya.

-Gracias –me dijo, guardó su libro en su mochila y salió al encuentro de Bella.

Ella, al ver mi acción, me sonrió y me susurró un "gracias". Jacob salió y bajaron juntos las escaleras.

Siempre me había preguntado si ellos tenían _algo, _pero siempre había sido muy cobarde para preguntar. Igual, se suponía que ni me interesaba.

Terminé de firmar todos los libros y salí del salón después de que todos se hubiesen ido. La última clase hasta mañana. Mañana que sería el día de mi condena.

_Nooooo me maaaaateeeeeennnn!!! _Es que… esta historia de veras la tenía planeada dese hace como 1 bimestre… Pero, ah, me atreví a escribirla apenas hoy. Es que… ¡Es una experiencia personal, pero modificada!

La canción "Don't stand so close to me" de The Police está muy ligada a la historia. Ya verán porqué. ¡Escúchenla en la versión de "Glee", (http:// www. Youtube . com/ watch? v= 9VY0a 1vZYyY& feature = related) o mejor aún, vean el capítulo! Se llama "Ballads". Coona me introdujo al mundo de Glee y ahora lo amo. Gracias, Coona! XD

Saben? Tengo algo… no serio, pero digamos una relación especial con un maestro de la escuela, así que se me ocurrió pasmar esto en una relación Edward/Bella… Claaaro; nosotros (mi maestro y yo) no acabaremos así como Bells & Ed, ellos deben terminar enamorados, of course xD

Si alguien se interesa por qué va a pasar en la historia, o quiere conocer la mía con Marco (él)… déjenmelo en un review ;)

Espero les guste . Ya la tengo toda planeada, por lo que será más fácil actualizar 8D

So… see u . Lov u 8D

-XOXO  
**~D**ani**31**c

**What's the worst that I can say? Things are better if I stay. So long, and goodbye; so long and goodbye ~**


	2. BPoV Día Normal

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer._

**Edward Cullen, el renombrado profesor de música y valores del instituto de Forks, se juró a sí mismo jamás caer en las trampas amorosas que le tendían sus alumnas… hasta que conoció a Bella. ¿La diferencia? El enamorado fue él.**

------

**Y**oung** G**irl

PoV **B**ella.

-¿Qué tienes? Hoy estás más tomate de lo normal –se burlaba Jacob de mí una vez que salimos del salón de clases. Solía referirse con "tomate" a mi estado de sonrojo permanente.

-Es Edward –susurré.

-¿Edward? ¿Edward Cullen? ¿El profesor? –frunció el ceño.

-Sí. ¿Viste lo que ha hecho?

-Realmente no.

-Te ha dejado salir antes, porque vio que yo te estaba esperando.

-Ah. Sigue obsesionado contigo, ¿no?

Asentí enérgicamente, sonrojándome más.

-No sé por qué lo hace. Ni siquiera soy una persona normal. No soy una buena persona. ¿Por qué querría conocer mi opinión sobre todo lo que pregunta?

-Pues no lo sé. Pero ya te digo, es extraño, Bells. No eres una mala persona –me miró mal. Habíamos tenido esta discusión un millón de veces-. Está loco. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es ignorarlo.

-Sí, pero… no es tan fácil. Me refiero a… él me gusta. Como amigo –añadí al ver la mueca de horror que se formaba en su rostro-. Y… no me gustaría herirlo. Pero no quiero que se acerque más…

-Oye –me interrumpió-. Es como ese capítulo de Glee, en el que Rachel se enamora de Will. Él no quiere que se acerque más –me dijo mientras comenzaba a tararear la canción "Don't Stand so Close to me" que salía en esa serie. Glee. Ah… Glee. Jake y yo podíamos ser unos raros darks fuera de la escuela, pero éramos también unos totales frikis de Glee. Totalmente Gleeks.

-Sí. Algo así –sonreí.

Salimos de la escuela y anduvimos hasta el estacionamiento. No hubo contratiempos en el camino. Quiero decir, éramos "raros". Normalmente ignorábamos los saludos de los demás. Nuestra forma de pensar era totalmente diferente a la de nuestros compañeros de nuestra misma edad. Es por eso que hacemos mejores migas con personas más grandes, más maduras.

_Edward, por ejemplo._

Ah… estúpida mente. Me recordó el día en que lo conocí. Poco a poco se fue acercando, hasta que me logré abrir lo más que pude con él. Sólo que ahora, se estaba acercando demasiado. Pero lograba controlarse, y eso era genial. No quería que mi amistad con él se terminara sólo por una estúpida e inexplicable obsesión.

-Oye –me dijo Jacob una vez que llegamos al estacionamiento. Comencé a buscar mi auto con la mirada mientras lo escuchaba-, ¿Iré a tu casa hoy o qué?

-¿Quieres ir? –pregunté una vez que localicé, a lo lejos, mi bonito Volvo negro estacionado lejos de los demás autos. Comenzamos a caminar hacia él.

-¿Se enojarán? –preguntó.

-No. Ya sabes que mis padres y Hayley te adoran –sonreí-. Además, Charlie y Reneé están de viaje, y Hayley anda muy ocupada con una fiesta que le ordenaron planear –Charlie y Reneé… mejor conocidos como mis padres. Quería verlos pronto.

-Hum… ¿Y Rosalie? –frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Rose? –no entendía por qué se odiaban tanto. Quiero decir, sí, mi hermana era infantil y bastante loca, pero él también…- No nos molestará. Ha de estar muy ocupada ordenando la casa –reí por el recuerdo que me atacó.

-¿Ordenando la casa? –Jacob se sorprendió- ¿Está castigada, acaso?

-Algo parecido. Bajó unas décimas en sus calificaciones –hicimos una mueca al mismo tiempo. Sabíamos como son mis padres acerca de las calificaciones-. Así que mis padres hicieron que el director le asignara un tutor privado.

Jake comenzó a reír.

-¿Es broma, no? –Negué- ¿Un tutor? ¿Qué tan lejos ha llegado este mundo?

-No sé. Deben estar de mentes. Y lo peor es que mi privacidad en la casa quedará en ceros.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Va a mudarse con nosotros durante dos meses –torcí el gesto.

-Vaya mierda –Jake estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

-Síp. En fin… ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro.

Ya habíamos llegado a mi precioso Volvo. Ah… Mi Volvo. Un hermoso Volvo C70. Desde la primera vez que lo vi me enamoré de él. Se lo pedí a papá, y… Aquí estaba.

Mi amigo se subió en el asiento de copiloto mientras yo tomaba el puesto de conductora.

-Vaya –silbó cuando arranqué el motor-. Nunca me cansaré de escuchar rugir a tu hermoso auto. ¿Cuándo serás buena amiga y me dejarás conducirlo?

-Ya sabes que puedes conducirlo cuando quieras –iba a decir algo pero lo corté-. Excepto ahora.

-¿Y qué tal mañana?

-No.

-¿Y pasado mañana?

-Nop.

-¿Y la semana que viene?

-No lo creo, galán.

-Uff –resopló-. Seguiré intentando después. Tengo hambre –se lamió los labios.

-Jacob, tú siempre tienes hambre.

-Lo sé. Ahora, aprieta ese acelerador, que no por algo tienes un auto así de veloz.

Rodé los ojos pero obedecí. Cuando Jake tenía hambre, lo mejor era conseguirle comida.

El trayecto a mi… "casa" pasó rápido. Tan sólo corrieron cinco pistas de "The Black Parade" **(N/T: Tercer álbum de estudio del grupo más genial del universo, AKA My Chemical Romance)**, nuestro disco favorito, cuando estábamos entrando sin darnos cuenta en el paseo de entrada a mi hogar.

Aunque, para ser sinceros, hogar era una palabra demasiado… cálida y soñadora. Mi "hogar" consistía en mí viviendo con una hermana tipo barbie-perfecta y dos padres que parecían cometas, por que pasaban por mi mirada cada tres días y luego desaparecían sin dejar rastro.

Lo explicaré mejor. Mi hermana podía ser clasificada fácilmente como Miss Simpatía. Rubia, cuerpazo de revista, súper talentos, y lo mejor: tenía neuronas. Resumidamente, era inteligente y bonita. Todo lo que los tíos quieren. _Claro. _Mis padres eran unos empresarios de mucho poder, y siempre estaban en juntas y reuniones importantes. A pesar de eso, eran los mejores padres del mundo cuando podía hablar con ellos. Reneé era súper comprensiva y amorosa, y Charlie era… Charlie. Cabezota, irritable, pero al fin de cuentas genial.

Lo cuál me lleva a… mí. Isabella Marie (_agh) _Swan. Más conocida como "Bella S.". La rara Bella. Podríamos tener todo el dinero del mundo y el poder para comprar incluso mi escuela, pero… nah. Soy una vil pitufa antisocial (según Rosalie cuando está enfadada conmigo) dark que sólo trae problemas. En parte es cierto. Por lo antisocial dark. No soy ninguna pitufa. Crecí 4 cm. Este año. Increíble.

Sí, sí. Tengo 17 años, estudio en la preparatoria de Forks y mi vida es… "linda". Cool.

-Uy… alguien se esmeró con la comida hoy –dijo Jake. Una vez que entramos a la casa, dejamos las mochilas en la sala y nos dirigimos inmediatamente a la cocina. Ahí estaba Sue, la cocinera principal. A mi madre le encantaba el "arte culinario" siempre que estuviera a cargo de otros, por que a ella no le salía nada bien, así que contrató a una cocinera profesional, Sue, y a todo un equipo de empleados para su disposición.

-Pues claro. Yo sabía que ibas a venir –le respondió Sue con aire arrogante.

-Claro –Jake rodó los ojos.

-Pues no me creas –le sacó la lengua en un ataque infantil y se dirigió a mí después-. ¿Cómo estás, corazón?

-Bien, gracias –le dediqué una sonrisa-. ¿Qué hay de comer hoy? Muero de hambre.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Hay veces que ni comes –me sonrojé por el comentario. Malo, pero cierto-. Hoy hice Sushi.

-¿Qué? ¡Sushi! –Jacob había estando atento a la conversación sobre comida- ¿Acaso hoy es martes internacional? Eh, eh, déjame pensar… ¡Japón!

-¿Eh? –extrañamente, no entendía nada.

Jacob sonrió como si fuera el tío más inteligente del universo por comprender algo que yo no entendía.

-Sue y yo instituimos un martes internacional –sonrió de nuevo-. Vamos, ¿no te has dado cuenta? –Negué lentamente- Todos los martes hace algún platillo de algún otro lugar del mundo. Ella me pregunta de qué país es el platillo. Si adivino, me da una porción extra.

-¿Y eso tiene que ver por qué…?

-Hoy es martes.

-Ah. Comprendo.

Sue rió al ver mi frustración y su satisfacción.

-Así es. Hoy es martes internacional. Y el país es Japón. Adivinaste, Jacob.

-¡Lo sabía! Ahora, vengan esos rollos.

-De acuerdo –Sue rodó los ojos-. ¿Comen aquí o en tu habitación, Bella?

Miré a Jacob. Él me miró y me indicó con un gesto de su cabeza que subiéramos.

-Comeremos arriba esta vez.

-De acuerdo –asintió-. ¿Esperan a que lo sirva o pido que se los lleven cuando esté listo?

-¿Podrían subírnoslo, por favor?

-Claro que sí –Me sonrió de forma maternal y luego miró muy seria a Jacob-. Jacob, será mejor que no ensucies mi precioso piso. Y menos el techo.

Jake se sonrojó y asintió enérgicamente.

-El… ¿techo? –pregunté curiosa. Mi amigo comenzó a reír ya sin disimulo.

-Nuestro querido invitado –dijo Sue remarcando la palabra "querido"-, el día que vino a comer con nosotros…

-¿Cuál de todos los días?

-El… viernes, creo.

-Sí, fue un viernes. El gran viernes –dijo Jake.

-Claro. El viernes que llamaron tus padres y tu saliste de tu habitación para contestar el teléfono. Ese mismo viernes, una de las señoras de la limpieza me dijo que había encontrado en tu habitación arroz cocido pegado… en el techo.

A estas alturas, Jacob ya se estaba carcajeando.

Pasado el episodio cómico, Jake y yo subimos a nuestra habitación con Sue amenazándolo para que le prestara atención y no ensuciara nada en la casa.

-Como si le fuera a hacer caso –decía Jacob.

Pasamos las siguientes horas haciendo… nada. Después de que nos hubieron subido la comida, nos dimos a la tarea de alimentarnos. Jake terminó comiéndose 20 rollitos… con las manos.

Después de comer, nos quedamos hasta las 8:00 pm baboseando y hablando de cosas sin sentido. Le propuse que comenzáramos con la tarea, pero su única respuesta fue "Ya la copiaré mañana". Tal como dije, a las 8:10 estaba saliendo de mi casa.

-Nos vemos mañana, perro –le dije. "Perro" es como lo llamaba de cariño. _Qué cariñosa, _me respondía siempre.

-Hasta mañana, _muñequita _–maldito. Sabía como odiaba que me llamaran así.

-Adiós.

Salió después de darme mi habitual beso en la mejilla.

Regresé a mi habitación y me tiré en mi cama. Comencé a sentirme extraña y a divagar sobre mi situación próxima, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. El asunto del tipo extraño que vendría a vivir a mi casa realmente me inquietaba un poco. Más le valía a ese "tutor" que no se intentara pasar de listo conmigo. Y con ello me refería a querer regañarme por cualquier cosa. Claro, como si me viniera a cuidar a mí. Fue Rosalie la que bajó las décimas, no yo. _Maldito anciano._

Oh, espera. ¿Sería un anciano el tutor? Se supone que sería un maestro. ¿Será un maestro anciano, de esos que siempre te regañan cuando respiras muy fuerte o dices una "mala" palabra como "cáspita"? Mas le valía no serlo, por que entonces no duraría ni una semana aquí.

Cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 9:00 pm. Y yo moría de sueño. Decidí que ya había sido mucha tortura mental por hoy, así que me duché, me puse el pijama, y a las 9:30 me estaba acostando… Hasta que lo recordé.

-Maldita sea. ¡Mi tarea!

Y me levanté de nuevo a hacer los malditos deberes. En definitiva, no podría soportar a un tutor diciéndome que hacer las 24 horas. Así que sólo me quedaba esperar hasta mañana.

_Pensamientos felices, Bella. Pensamientos felices._

------

Ah… damn. No tengo comentarios. Me quedó medio rarito el cap, ¿no? Well… Créanme que en este fic, leer a Bella es como escucharme hablar xD

Y bueno… Varias me han preguntado de la historia mía con mi tutor. ¿De veras quieren saber? Si me dejan su respuesta en un review, la subo con el próximo cap 8D

Ok… Deben quererme. ¿Por qué? Porque me estoy arriesgando a ser regañada por mi padre, ya que debería haber hecho mi tarea desde hace 2 días, pero no está hecha por que he estado todo el fin de semana rompiéndome la cabeza por escribir este cap (haha)

SO… Si no actualizo en menos de 1 semana, pueden estar segurs de que estoy castigada 8D

Sin más por el momento… Me despido 8D Cuídense! Ls amo ;)

-XOXO  
**~D**ani**31**c

PD. http :// Twitter .com /_Stupid Lamb Júnten la dirección y síganme 8D He actualizado sobre el estado de este fic e_e

**What's the worst that I can say? Things are better if I stay. So long, and goodbye; so long and goodbye ~**


	3. BPoV ¡¿Qué!

**B**ueno… acá les dejo el cap. Comentario al final :D Disfruten!

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer._

**Edward Cullen, el renombrado profesor de música y valores del instituto de Forks, se juró a sí mismo jamás caer en las trampas amorosas que le tendían sus alumnas… hasta que conoció a Bella. ¿La diferencia? El enamorado fue él.**

------

**Y**oung** G**irl

PoV **B**ella.

_-¿Bella?_

_-¿Sí?_

_-Debo decirte algo…_

_-¿El qué, profes… Edward?_

_-Es que yo… Ah, no sé como decirlo. Bella, yo… Bella… Bella… _¡Bella! ¡Bella! Ah, coño, ¡Maldita sea, Isabella, despiértate ya!

-Qué… ¿Qué? –abrí los ojos de golpe y después parpadeé varias veces seguidas por la enorme cantidad de luz que había pasado por mis pupilas en tan poco tiempo. Me los tallé un par de veces más y entonces volví a preguntar- ¿Qué pasó?

-Espera… ¿A con quién estabas soñando? –Me preguntó Hayley como siempre suspicaz, enarcando una de sus cejas perfectas.

-Con nadie –dije sintiendo automáticamente como la sangre subía a mis mejillas y las teñía de rojo. Pero el efecto no me duró mucho, pues mi querida amiga me dio la estúpida noticia.

-De acuerdo, esta discusión será luego. Ahora, ¡Llegarás tarde!

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude, pero las sábanas me jugaron una mala pasada y se enredaron contra mi cuerpo, haciéndome caer... ¿Por qué no decirlo? De culo. Pero rápidamente hice que mis pies cooperaran, me arranqué las sábanas y me puse de pie de un salto, más ágil de lo que me esperé. Hayley sólo rió.

-¡Tienes 20 minutos!

l

Veinte minutos, veinte minutos... Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Corrí hasta el cuarto de baño y cerré la puerta. Abrí las llaves de la ducha y, mientras esperaba a que el agua se calentara, me quité el pijama y la dejé en el cesto de ropa sucia. Me deshice la cola de caballo que me había hecho la noche anterior y me metí en el agua, que comenzó a golpear como pequeños martillos cada zona de mi cuerpo.

Analicé todo. Tenía dos opciones: primera, relajarme un rato (quince de los veinte minutos) en la ducha y llegar tarde al colegio. Segunda, bañarme en un tiempo record, unos siete minutos quizá; y después salir pitando para que me diera tiempo de arreglarme y desayunar algo. Aunque la primera sonaba tentadora, me decanté por la segunda opción. Me enjaboné toda y me enjuagué después, antes de lavar mi cabello perfecta pero rápidamente con mi shampoo de fresas favorito. Cuando terminé de quitarme cada residuo de jabón, salí del baño.

Me enredé en una toalla negra, enorme y mullida, mi favorita. Después enredé mi pelo en una toalla independiente y salí rápidamente. Comencé a buscar frenéticamente mi uniforme, cuando recordé que hoy era miércoles. Los viernes y ocasionales jueves nos dejaban descansar del estúpido uniforme e ir a la escuela vestidos como se nos apeteciera. Bien, hoy era uno de esos miércoles, así que podría ir por fin de "ropa de calle".

No tenía ánimos para combinar cosas, así que saqué un típico par de jeans de corte entubado y una blusa negra con el mensaje "Mikey F**kin Way" estampado en letras blancas. Amaba esa blusa, la había comprado hacía ya años, pero seguía quedándome a la perfección. Saqué también mis zapatillas converse negras. Me puse todo en un dos por tres y volví al baño.

Fue entonces que se me ocurrió algo, y verifiqué mi reloj. Hayley siempre exageraba. Aún faltaban cuarenta minutos para que mis clases comenzaran. Así que me dediqué mi tiempo para lo que seguía. Pensé en volver al armario y combinar algo más de ropa, pero... qué mierda. Me iría así. Todos sabían de mi obsesión por My Chemical Romance.

Me puse crema en cualquier área visible de mi cuerpo. Crema bloqueadora. Me maquillé un poco; lo básico: delineador, un poco de rímel y gloss en los labios. Del blush se encargaría mi cuerpo a los pocos minutos de entrar a la escuela. Solté mi cabello, que hasta el momento seguía enredado en la toalla, y lo sacudí salpicando varias cosas a su paso. Lo cepillé cuidadosamente, mientras disfrutaba del olor a fresa que desprendía. Después dejé el cepillo en la repisa y salí del baño, sólo para tomar mi mochila, mi celular con sus audífonos, mi libro favorito y mi carpeta. Salí de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave, y bajé las escaleras rápidamente.

Entré en la cocina, en la que ya se escuchaba el alboroto típico de la mañana. Estaba Hayley, dando instrucciones de aquí para allá por todas partes, con su taza de café en mano y su lista de quehaceres en la otra. Estaban los empleados, siguiendo órdenes y desayunando también. En la mesa, estaba Rose, ya sentada desayunando su siempre presente cereal con yogurt light y jugo de naranja; y leyendo una revista de esas raras mientras comía.

-Al fin bajas.

-No molestes, Hayley. ¿Por qué coño subiste a despertarme así, si aún me quedaban minutos por dormir? Y aún así hubiera podido levantarme con perfecta calma, y tomar un baño más... tranquilo.

-No es mi culpa que no veas el despertador. Pero, buenos días también -arqueó una ceja y yo rodé los ojos.

-Vale, buenos días Haylerz. Digo, Srita. Hayley. Buenos días también, barbie.

-Buenos días, pitufa -me respondió mi hermana con la vista aún clavada en su revista.

Me senté mientras alguien que no reconocí ponía un plato con huevos revueltos, tocino y una tostada frente a mí. Dije un "gracias" para quien quisiera escucharme y comencé a comer.

-Bella, ¡mírate! Pareces un muerto viviente -me reprimió Hayley después de poner más atención a mi rostro-. ¿Por qué no te pones algo de blush?

-Ya sabes, de eso me encargaré más tarde.

-Claro, tomatito -se bufó Rose.

-Creo que deberíamos acelerar el proceso -Hayley puso una expresión pensativa que me dio algo de miedo-. Ya, yo me encargó. ¿Qué fue lo que estabas soñando hace un rato? Estabas pronunciando un nombre. Y era de chico.

Juro que casi me ahogo cuando dijo eso. ¿Había vuelto a hablar dormida?... Bueno, tenía sentido. El sueño había sido súper real. Sentí la sangre subir rápidamente a mis mejillas y ella sonrió como diciendo "mi trabajo está hecho". Dejé la tostada que había estado a punto de escupir y busqué inmediatamente algo para bajarme la comida, pero no encontré nada. Como pude me pasé el alimento y me levanté rápidamente en busca de mi taza favorita mientras seguía tosiendo un poco.

-Uh. ¿La enana soñó con un chico? Yo quiero escuchar eso -Rose dejó su revista a un lado y se anexó a la conversación.

-No, no realmente -mentí-. Soñé que... tiraba a Jacob. De un acantilado.

La rubia se rió, pero Hayley torció el gesto.

-¿No es Jacob tu amigo?

-Sí. Pero... Fue divertido.

Continué buscando mi taza, pero no aparecía por ningún lado.

-¿Buscas esto? -¡Ah! Volteé para encontrarme a Sue tendiéndome a mi Tacito. Sí, tengo una taza llamada Tacito, ¿y? Lo nombré así por que es verde y con cara, como la taza de Mikey Way. **(N/T: ¿No conocen a Tacito? No tienen vida… No, espera, ¡La que no tiene vida soy yo!)**

-¡Sí! Gracias... -me fijé en su interior y ya estaba llena de mi veneno personal: café. **(N/T: … Sin comentarios. Mi veneno)**

-Lo supuse. Que tengas buen día, niña -me pellizcó la mejilla y siguió con sus cosas.

Yo volví a la mesa, donde Rosalie ya había terminado de desayunar.

-¿Te puedes apurar? Ya quiero irme.

-Puedes irte sin mí. Me iré en el Volvo.

-No, te irás conmigo hoy. Recuerda que papá y mamá nos dijeron que hoy tendríamos que ir juntas a la escuela. Con eso de que al rato llega el tutor... -torció el gesto y yo fruncí el ceño. Lo había olvidado por completo.

-De acuerdo, ya voy -como pude me atraganté el resto de la tostada y me terminé el café. Me levanté, me despedí de todos -Hayley incluida- y salí de la casa con mi _queridísima _hermana.

-Bueno, que va, escucha. Hoy no podrá venir Jacob a la casa -Rose sonrió con malicia-. Recuerda que es una comida importante para mis padres, y...

-¿TUS padres?

-Nuestros padres. No quiero que se vea arruinada por ese chucho.

-Vamos. Mamá y papá aman a Jake.

-No importa. Ese tutor debe llevarse una buena impresión de la familia para que acepte. Y tener a ese perro rondando por allí no ayudará mucho.

-De acuerdo...

Sin decir ni una palabra más, nos subimos en el BMW M3 rojo de mi hermana. Ostentoso, lujoso, refinado... "como ella" (por lo menos eso proclamaba ella misma). Me abroché el cinturón de seguridad y seguí escuchando sus parloteos sin sentido y contestando con mínimos "ajam" cuando creía pertinente. Pero mi mente, en ese momento, estaba muy lejos de allí. Bastante lejos de todo.

Primero, ¿Qué coño hacía yo soñando con un profesor? Segundo, ¿Por qué ese profesor tenía que ser, precisamente, Edward Cullen? Digo, el tipo era genial y toda la onda, lo apreciaba bastante, pero... ¿Soñar con él? ¿No era ir un poco lejos? Tercero y respecto al sueño: ¿Qué era aquello que no me alcanzó a decir por la inoportuna interrupción de Hayley en mi mente? Vale, eso era sin duda algo alarmante.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, estuvimos en el plantel. Me dejó en el área de preparatoria y me indicó con señas que me quería ahí mismo, en punto de las tres de la tarde. Asentí y caminé con rumbo hacia el primer salón, saludando a todos los que me saludaban fuesen alumnos o maestros y preparándome mentalmente para la tortura que se me venía enfrente: dos horas seguidas de ciencias. Las dos horas eran sólo dictados y problemas con ese maldito... cabeza de huevo.

Cuando entré en mi salón, Jake agitó su mano desde su lugar, llamándome. Llegué sin pausas donde él y lo saludé.

-¿Qué hay, Jake?

-Nada bueno. Pero, ¡hey! He decidido mantenerte feliz todo el día. Seré tu esclavo -me mostró sus muñecas, como si fuera yo a sacar unos grilletes de mi bolsillo y a colocarlos sobre sus brazos.

-Eh... sabes que no me gusta la esclavitud, va contra mis principios -empujé sus manos hacia él con el ceño fruncido y el rodó los ojos

-Wo, wo, wo, espera. Retrocede; ¿Has dicho… tus principios? Creí que habías dicho que no tenías moral.

-Dije que no sabía usarla, per vaya que tengo. Todos tenemos moral.

-Y qué, ¿Esa moral y tus principios éticos no te dejan llamar por un teléfono de monedas? –movió sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo en un intento de sonar no sé si divertido o astuto. En todo caso, sonó estúpido.

-Juro que cada vez te superas más a ti mismo. ¿Qué tiene que ver un teléfono de monedas en esto? Pero bueno, no importa. ¿Por qué el repentino interés por tenerme feliz?

-Pues por qué hoy se muda a tu casa el dichoso tutor de tu hermana. Si no te mantengo de buen humor, más tarde te pondrás insoportable y, sinceramente, no estoy preparado para morir. No sin haber visto todas las temporadas de Glee.

-Eh, Jake... Sólo hay una temporada de Glee, y la secunda en camino.

-A eso me refiero. ¿Y qué si hay... tres, o cuatro? Quiero verlas.

Me sonrió y yo reí también. Golpeé juguetonamente su brazo y él hizo ademán de sobarse.

-Bueno, es un progreso. Hey, préstame a nuestro bebé, ¿quieres?

Algunos chicos que estaban cerca se nos quedaron mirando entre espantados y curiosos.

-¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-No aún.

Rodé los ojos y saqué mi BlackBerry del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Nos referíamos a él como nuestro "bebé" por las siglas de "BB" y por que, literalmente, lo cuidábamos como si fuera un hijo. Los chicos que habían estado mirando suspiraron y siguieron en lo suyo.

Le di la BlackBerry y yo abrí mi carpeta. Comencé a dibujar patrones sin sentido, a escribir unos cuantos párrafos e ideas para algunas historias, comencé a trabajar en mi ensayo de español… cuando escuché el timbre sonar. Lo primero que hice fue pedirle a Jacob que me devolviera mi celular. Comenzó de gracioso con un "no te lo quiero dar", y estábamos peleando por el teléfono cuando ocurrió algo incomprensible. Jake fijó la vista en el frente, puso expresión horrorizada y soltó el teléfono. Por suerte lo tomé antes de que hiciera contacto con el piso.

-Jacob, ¿Qué cojones te pasa?

-M-mi... Mira... mira adelante.

Volví la cabeza esperando ver al profesor Willy "cabeza de huevo" Page, pero con lo que me encontré fue con nada más y nada menos que la figura de Edward avanzando al centro del salón desde el umbral de la puerta, diciendo un "buenos días" con la mirada fija en mí.

-¿¡Qué coño hace él aquí!? -le susurré frenéticamente a Jake.

-Cálmate, no entres en un ataque de pánico. Seguro se equivocó de salón... Oh, _damnit, _está mirando hacia acá…

-Jacob, siéntate bien -escuché su inconfundible voz reprender a mi amigo, que gruñó por lo bajo y se acomodó en su asiento. Yo hice lo mismo, mientras con mis manos sujetaba tensamente la paleta del asiento.

-Eh... ¿profesor Cullen? -preguntó el siempre estúpido Mike.

-¿Sí, Mike?

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Vi a Jessica palmear su frente. Su novio podía ser tan estúpido y con tan poco tacto a veces...

-El profesor William no pudo venir. Creo que tuvo un accidente con... su... cabeza -Edward torció la boca con desagrado-. Así que yo estaré con ustedes estas dos horas -sonrió.

_Maldita, maldita, maldita suerte._

-Y, ¿Con quién estaremos durante su hora después del receso?

-Pues conmigo también.

-¡Putísima wea!

-Bella, te estás poniendo demasiado grosera últimamente -dijo Jacob en forma de broma.

-Cállate.

Durante esas dos horas, nos impartió -para mi desgracia- cívica y ética. ¿Nada de música? Nop.

Sólo estuvo hablando sobre la democracia, la libertad, la justicia, los valores, el respeto, música hippie y cosas extrañamente... interesantes. ¿Era mi imaginación o era yo la única estúpida del salón (_¡gracias!_) que estaba mirándolo como si estuviera dando la plática más interesante del mundo?

Al contrario de lo que pensé en un principio, las dos horas se me pasaron volando. Gracias a un libro que había leído recientemente, todos los temas de los que él hablaba se me hacían malditamente conocidos, por lo que tenía bastante material que del que opinar. Él sólo me veía con una sonrisa cada vez que decía algo y se emocionaba desarrollando la opinión que no tenía. Bastante escalofriante.

Al término de la clase, él tomó sus cosas y se despidió. No me dirigió siquiera una mirada, una sonrisa, nada. Sólo se fue con un adiós general. Éste tipo me estaba descontrolando bastante.

Después del interrogatorio de Jacob acerca de por qué había yo puesto atención y todo el rollo, siguieron las clases normales. Desafortunadamente, estas parecieron durar exactamente lo que debían: una hora. Fue entonces que por fin nos dieron esos preciados cuarenta minutos que nos dan para malgastar y "reponernos". _Como si cuarenta minutos fueran suficientes._

Me dirigí a la cafetería con Jacob siguiéndome. Hablamos de cosas estúpidas, como siempre. Volvió a criticar mi blusa de "Mikey F**kin Way" diciendo que él debería tener una igual. _Co-mo-siem-pre._ Cuando llegué al edificio central, me puse en la fila para comprar.

-¿En qué te ayudo? -me preguntó la mujer tras el mostrador.

-Sí, eh... ¿me puede dar un café, por favor? Expresso.

-En un momento.

Esperé... y ta-dán. Puso frente a mí un vaso de plástico relleno de café.

-Gracias -pagué y salí de la fila.

Ahh, las maravillas de la tecnología. Debían recordarme en agradecerle a quien fuere que hubiera inventado las cafeteras. Esto sabía condenadamente bien.

Pasaron los malditos cuarenta minutos y sonó el timbre para regresar al salón. De nuevo, Edward pasó la clase como si yo no estuviera. Excepto que no podía evitar que yo lo encontrara mirándome de reojo, o pronunciando mi nombre un poco más alto de lo normal al pasar la lista. Suerte que había rayado con tinta negra el "Isabella Marie Swan" en la lista el primer día de clases, o diría mi nombre completo en vez del "Bella" que había escrito después.

Esta fue la única otra clase que pareció durar unos treinta minutos en lugar de sesenta. Todas las clases que siguieron fueron de lo más aburridas.

Al término del día escolar, me dirigí hacia mi auto en compañía de Jacob. Entonces lo recordé, _no llevaba auto. _Así que me desvié hacia la entrada principal de la preparatoria buscando a mi hermana con la mirada.

-Entonces, ¿Qué ha hecho Sue de comer hoy? Muero de hambre.

-Eh… Jake, ¿recuerdas que te dije que no podrías ir a mi casa hoy?

-Oh, demonios. Tienes razón –torció el gesto-. Bueno, me llamarás en cuanto tengas algo de privacidad, ¿no?

-Pues claro. Oh, mira, allá está Rose –mi hermana me indicó que me apresurara-. Me tengo que ir.

-Nos vemos, _muñequi…_

Golpeé su brazo y besé su mejilla antes de que siguiera.

-Ni se te ocurra. Nos vemos, Jake.

Se despidió de mí con la mano y yo corrí hacia el BMW.

-Corre o llegaremos tarde –me replicó Rose mientras me subía al auto.

-Ya voy, ya voy. Entonces, ¿qué tenemos que hacer?

-Simple. Llegaremos, y Hayley seguro estará ocupada con los preparativos. La comida es a las 4.30. Tu única tarea será estar lista para esa hora, que será en la que llegarán papá y mamá.

Casi pude sentir mis ojos brillar. ¡Vería a mis padres! Nuestros, pero en fin…

-De acuerdo. Será fácil.

Llegamos en menos tiempo del habitual gracias a la loca conducción de mi hermana. Debía aferrarme al asiento si no quería morir mientras ella conducía…

Entramos y, como ella predijo, la casa estaba hecho un alboroto. No por que estuviera desordenada (de hecho estaba más limpia que otras veces), sino por que toda la gente estaba hecha un caos. Unos limpiando por aquí, otros acomodando por allá, uno limpiando las ventanas, el otro acomodando el sofá…

-¡Bella! ¡Rose! Gracias al cielo que llegaron –me volteé y pude vislumbrar a Hayley abriéndose paso entre la gente para acercarse a nosotras-. Bueno, sus padres me han dicho que quieren verlas impecables, así que yo personalmente me he encargado de escogerles la ropa…

Gemí en frustración.

-Rose, tu ropa ya está en la percha de tu habitación esperando a que te la pongas.

-Muchas gracias, Hayley. Iré a prepararme.

La barbie se adentró en el corredor que había al lado del recibidor, y se escucharon sus pisadas subir las escaleras rápidamente en dirección a lo que supuse sería su habitación.

-Y tú, Bella…

-¡Dime que me escogiste algo con mucha tela y negro!

-Mala suerte, pequeña. Acompáñame.

Me indicó que la siguiera por el corredor por el que Rose había salido, subimos las escaleras también pero nosotras no nos detuvimos en el segundo piso como seguramente había hecho ella, sino que nos seguimos hasta el tercero. Me sorprendió escuchar alboroto allí también puesto que allí arriba sólo habían cuatro habitaciones: La mía, una vacía (que no podía llamarse de huéspedes, pues esa estaba en la segunda planta), mi habitación "musical" y un baño.

-Eh… ¿Hayley? ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí estas personas? –pregunté mientras esquivaba a distintos desconocidos que pintaban y limpiaban la "habitación vacía".

-Qué tonta soy. ¿A que me olvidé de decirte, cierto? Esta va a ser la habitación del tutor de tu hermana.

-¿Q-q-qué? ¡NO es justo! ¡Pedí la habitación del tercer piso para que nadie me molestara! Y ahora voy a tener que compartir piso con un anciano profesor. ¡No se vale!

-Bella, por favor, no seas infantil –Hayley rodó los ojos-. Tus padres dispusieron así el orden de la habitación. Además, por lo que tengo entendido, no es un anciano ni nada por el estilo.

-Claro –fue mi turno de rodar mis ojos. Ya habíamos llegado a mi puerta, así que saqué la llave de mi habitación para abrir, pero para mi sorpresa, la puerta ya estaba abierta.

-¡¿Quién y como coños entró a mi habitación?!

-Yo entré. Usé mi llave maestra –me mostró la llave que pendía de su cuello con aire socarrón y entró. Pasé después de ella y cerró la puerta tras nosotras.

En mi cuarto, a diferencia del resto de la casa, no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido o algo de alboroto. Sólo paz y tranquilidad.

-Vale, Bella, no mires. Sé que te gusta el color negro y eso, pero decidí que un poco de color no te vendría mal.

-Un poco de color… Ajá, como digas.

-No seas inmadura. Sólo es un vestido.

Gruñí por lo bajo. Odiaba los vestidos.

Ella, al ver que yo no cedería, se aproximó a mi armario y abrió las pesadas puertas de cedro para sacar, colgada de su mano izquierda, un gancho para ropa de esos de aspecto fino, del que pendía un… _maldita sea, _un bonito vestido.

-Este es –me dijo señalándolo con orgullo.

Yo no sabía que decir. Si le decía que me gustaba, se jactaría de que me había hecho usar un vestido. Si le decía que no me gustaba, probablemente heriría sus sentimientos. Y la verdad era que vaya que estaba lindo, pero no lo admitiría frente a ella.

En lugar de eso, sólo suspiré y extendí mi mano pidiéndole el vestido, y queriendo dando a entender algo neutro como "me da igual".

-Entra al baño ahora y cámbiate –me ordenó.

-¿Piensas quedarte aquí?

-Obvio. Si me voy, eres capaz de bajar con la misma ropa que traes ahora a la hora de la comida.

Rodé los ojos. ¿Tanto desconfiaban de mí? Pero en fin. Entré al baño como me lo pidió y cerré la puerta con pestillo.

Alcé el vestido frente a mí para poder verlo completamente. Verdad, era precioso. Era de un color azul zafiro de esos que no llegan a azul marino pero no son claros como el azul cielo. Tenía unas finas tiras que lo sostenían de los hombros, un moño por debajo del pecho y de largo me llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas.

La falda era con vuelo, lo que me hacía recordar a algún tipo de versión del vestido de Alicia en "Alicia en el país de las Maravillas", sólo que este era más oscuro, un poco más corto y aunque daba un aire infantil no lo hacía en exceso. Además las tiras de los hombros eran más finas.

Me saqué la ropa que traía puesta, la doblé y la puse sobre el cesto, por que literalmente no estaba sucia. Después me enfundé el vestido que Hayley había escogido. Cuando sentí la tela rozar mi piel, descubrí que el material era de esos del tipo que nunca se arrugan y son suaves y bonitos. Como… terciopelo.

Después de acomodármelo bien, salí del baño, sintiéndome… bien, pero como una completa idiota.

-¡Lo sabía! El azul es tu color. Bella, ese vestido se te ve hermoso.

-Ya… -contesté distraídamente- Lo que tú digas. ¿Puedes decirme por qué tengo que usar un vestido?

-Por que tus padres quieren que esto sea algo formal. Como sea, ahora ponte estos.

Me tendió un par de zapatos del mismo color del vestido. Eran… balerinas. Ya sabes, de ese tipo de zapatos de suela baja y muy lindos. Gracias al cielo que Hayley sabía sobre mi pequeño problema con el equilibrio.

La miré como diciéndole "esto no pasará de nuevo" y me las puse después de quitarme mis hermosos Converse.

-Eso. Bella, en verdad, te ves muy bien. Ven aquí, te ayudaré un poco.

Volví a entrar al cuarto de baño, pero esta vez Hayley entró conmigo. Me hizo sentarme en una silla que no sé a qué horas había puesto ahí y cerrar los ojos. Entonces escuché como abría y cerraba mis cajones, y comencé a sentir objetos sobre mi cara. Objetos como brochas, pinceles y aplicadores. Después sentí unos tirones en el cabello y escuché la alisadora encenderse.

Después de unos minutos, me dijo al fin que podía abrir los ojos. Los abrí y ella me miraba con aire de suficiencia.

-Ah… quedaste preciosa.

-¿Qué me hiciste? Yo quiero ver.

Me levanté y me acerqué con cautela. Y _OhPorDios. _Me veía yo como una desconocida. Una desconocida familiar. Mi cara tenía mi siempre característico tono pálido, pero mis mejillas estaban coloreadas con un suave tono rosado. Mis párpados ligeramente retocados con sombras en tonos a juego con el vestido, me había puesto rímel y mi boca estaba pintada de un brillante color cereza.

¿Y mi cabello? Ni se diga. Estaba peinado en suaves ondas, lo que me hizo suponer que me había equivocado: no fue la alisadora lo que escuché encenderse, sino la tenaza. Lo que sea, había un mechón creciente de las sienes, de los que a veces me caían en la cara, peinado hacia atrás y sujetado con un moño mediano del mismo color y material del vestido. Toda una niña pero en grande.

-¿Qué te parece? –me preguntó emocionada.

-Me parece que hiciste un gran trabajo, pero olvidaste algo –dije mirando el reflejo de mis ojos en el espejo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué?

Abrí mi cajón y saqué mi delineador negro, el cuál apliqué rápido y con maestría para que ella no tuviera tiempo de negarlo.

-Ah, ¡Bella! ¿Pero qué…? Ash. Tú y tu delineador.

-Oye, tú me disfrazaste de niña de cinco años y no te digo nada.

-_Touché. _Pero de todas maneras te vez bien.

-Supongo.

-De acuerdo, tenemos que bajar. Tus padres llegarán pronto, aún no acabamos los preparativos y… -su celular comenzó a sonar. Observó el nombre en la pantalla y sonrió nerviosamente-. Hablando de tus padres…

La vi salir del baño y contestar el teléfono. La seguí mientras observaba como su expresión de ponía cada vez más preocupada. Se sentó en mi cama y yo me senté a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede? –articulé.

Ella pidió disculpas al auricular y se volvió para decirme.

-Tus padres no traen automóvil. No pueden venir solos, necesitan a alguien que vaya por ellos, pero no tengo a nadie disponible. Todos están haciendo algo. Tal vez tenga que…

-Oye… ¿No podría yo ir por ellos?

Hayley se sorprendió.

-¿Tú?

-Sí… Puedo llevarme el Volvo. Si salgo ahora mismo, haré menos de 30 minutos al aeropuerto.

Ella verificó su reloj y asintió en mi dirección.

-Muy bien. Eh, ¿señor Swan? –Volvió su atención al celular- No tenía a nadie disponible para que los recogieran, así que Bella se ofreció a ir por ustedes. ¿Qué dicen? –Escuchó la respuesta atentamente y me sonrió-. Muy bien. Bella estará allá en unos treinta minutos. Sí, de acuerdo. Los veo en un rato. Muchas gracias, igualmente. Hasta luego.

Colgó apresuradamente, se levantó, me ayudó a levantarme a mí y me abrazó.

-Gracias, Bella. Ahora, vámonos o no llegarás a tiempo.

-De acuerdo. Vamos.

Bajamos de nuevo hasta el primer piso. Todos los que me veían, me miraban con expresión de "¿y esa quién es?". Creo que nadie jamás en esa casa me había visto de vestido.

Salí pitando de la casa y me dirigí hacia mi precioso Volvo con Hayley gritándome que fuera más despacio o arruinaría el vestido y el maquillaje. Como fuese.

Llegué súper-rápido al aeropuerto. Diecisiete minutos. Todo un record, por lo menos para mí.

Inmediatamente fui a la terminal 2, que fue a la que me indicaron llegarían mis padres. Me mantuve de brazos cruzados y algo tensa, mientras miraba la pantalla luminosa que decía que el vuelo estaba aterrizando y soportando las odiosas miradas que me enviaba toda la gente del lugar. Algunas chicas me miraban con ceño fruncido, algunos chicos con la boca abierta, los mayores algunos con confusión y otros como teniéndome algo entre lástima y ternura. Lástima era la mejor opción.

Continué así hasta que, diez minutos después, pude ver a mis padres venir desde lo lejos. Ah… demonios, elegantes como siempre. Charlie vestía un pulcro traje de color beige (siempre le había gustado ese color) y zapatos a juego. Sus ojos chocolate del mismo color que los míos se iluminaron al verme. Con mamá pasó lo mismo. Sus hermosos ojos azul caucásico se llenaron con ese brillo materno que amaba ver en ellos. Ella traía un vestido negro recto, muy clásico, con un abrigo del mismo color sobre el primero. Zapatillas negras, su corto cabello peinado de manera elegante y un maquillaje delicado complementaban su _look._

-¡Bella! –los dos corrieron y me abrazaron en cuanto me tuvieron cerca.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! –Los abracé a cada uno por separado y después a los dos juntos-. ¡Los extrañé mucho!

-Y nosotros a ti, pequeña.

-Bella, ¡qué bien te ves, corazón!

Me sonrojé por el comentario de mi madre y le agradecí. Después subimos a mi Volvo, donde estuvimos hablando de cómo les había ido en su viaje, como estaba saliendo yo en la escuela… Cosas de rutina, los veinticinco minutos que duró el viaje de regreso.

Cuando volvimos, aparcamos en el garaje, y me sorprendí de ver un auto, otro Volvo. Un S06R plateado estacionado en uno de los lugares de la casa. No le tomé atención al hecho, y me dediqué a observar como, al bajar, mis padres recibieron una enorme oleada de bienvenidas por parte de todos los empleados del lugar. Para nadie era secreto que todos los adoraban en esa casa.

Entramos con mi padre haciéndome las típicas bromas que me hacía siempre aunque mamá se enfadara diciéndo que eso no era digno de una "dama". Seguía preguntándome si tenía novio o algo parecido cuando Hayley llegó corriendo a saludar a mis padres y a avisarnos que el dichoso tutor había llegado.

Mis padres le regresaron el saludo y le dijeron que ahora íbamos. Seguimos caminando hasta el comedor, donde Hayley ya se había adelantado... y creo que ahí morí.

Apenas pude ver cuando mis padres se aproximaron y Rosalie se levantó rápidamente de la mesa para correr a saludarlos. Apenas fui consciente del fino vestido rosa que mi hermana estaba vistiendo.

Tan sólo podía ser consciente de esos inconfundibles ojos esmeraldas que me miraban confundidos y con intensidad.

-Señores Cullen, Bella, permítanme presentarles al profesor Edward Cullen.

-Hola, Bella –fue el primer sonido que escuché salir de su boca, a la par de que veía formarse una torcida sonrisa en su rostro.

------

Woosh! I'm sorry; pero creo que sí me atrasé un poco en actualizar. En fin… Hmm…

¿Les está gustando el fic? :D Les cuento; El viernes 12 de éste mes, fui a un viaje (vivo en Veracruz, fuimos al DF) con mi curso de la escuela… Fue… _Ya saben quién; _y ¡WOW! No saben qué tanta inspiración surgió de ese viaje… Hubieron taaantas situaciones inspiradoras… Claro, que acá aparecerán mucho más cursis jaja.

Lo siento si piensan que este comentario es largo… Pero viene relativo a las 13 páginas de capi que les escribí. Decidí que por tardarme tanto, debía compensarlas, así que… acá está :D

Bueno, pensándolo bien ahora; no puedo publicar mi historia con _él_… Así que he decidido esto: Si quieren saberla, mándenme un review, y yo lo responderé en un MP con la historia sí? 8D Descuiden, todas sabrán la historia en la medida que la quieran saber.

Siento si no es lo que esperaban. Pero… acá ya nos podemos ir dando cuenta de quién va a vivir con Bella por 2 meses! Bwahaha. Créanme, será divertido. Habrá desde una pelea de almohadas hasta clases de cocina, pasando por un incidente con un perro y muchos celos por parte de Edward y Jacob. Hehehe.

En fin… me retiro. ¿Flores, piedras, tomates, chocolates? Todo en un lindo review :D Cuídense! Los amo;

-XOXO  
**~D**ani** 3**

PD. http :// Twitter .com / x_ My Black Parade --- Júnten la dirección y síganme 8D He actualizado sobre el estado de este fic!

PD2. Cambié mi PenName! Mi ex PenName era Dani31c. Soy la misma xDDD

**What's the worst that I can say? Things are better if I stay. So long, and goodbye; so long and goodbye ~**


	4. Chapter 4

SI QUIEREN SEGUIR LEYENDO MIS FICS, ¡LEAN ESTO!

_Ohai! Bueno, sé que está prohibido subir notas (según oí), pero la borraré al cabo de 1 semana. _

_Pero necesito saber su opinión… Mis lectoras son lo más importante para mí (ya lo saben? No? Pues ya lo escucharon xD), así que, bueno, acá va:_

_Mis horarios para escribir andan muy reducidos, pero mi inspiración es tan grande que parece que me zumba la cabeza. ¡Deberían verme! En la escuela escribo un libro de ficción que trata sobre nosotros, y escribo muchas cosas, pero… no puedo escribir cosas tipo Bella-Edward, y extraño eso._

_So… Vamos al punto. En mi perfil puse una encuesta. Quiero que marquen la opción con el nombre del fic que quieren que siga escribiendo más __**pronto**__… Que convierta en mi prioridad de actualización. Claramente seguiré escribiendo los demás, pero con más pausas… Para el fic que resulte con más votos, estableceré un día de actualización por semana._

_Bueno, espero contar con su apoyo para esto (:_

_Dudas a cualquiera de mis cuentas (sección contacto en mi perfil)_

_Las amo!_

Xoxo

-Dani 3


End file.
